Digital cameras and other digital imaging devices typically present one or more images to a user, at least in part, via a display of such systems. In some systems, the images that are presented are arranged in a series, the order of the series corresponding to the order in which the images were stored on the system. One or more of the images of the series may be shown on the display at a given time. In addition to presenting the images to the user, the image viewing and editing system may also enable a user to delete one or more of the images from the series, as well as the system.
As part of the deletion of an image, an image viewing and editing system typically presents another image on the display. The particular image that is presented on the display and/or the manner in which the other image is presented may be a source of frustration and/or confusion to the user. For example, for existing image viewing and editing systems, once an image is deleted, the system presents the previous image in the series on the display, the previous image in this instance being the previous image in a backward direction with respect to the order of the series. This occurs after deletion of all images in the series, with the exception of the last image in the series.
Similarly, with existing image viewing and editing devices, when an image is deleted, the deleted image simply disappears from the display and is immediately replaced by the previous image in the series. This immediate disappearance of the image may be disorienting to the user. For instance, the user may be confused as to what happened to the image the user wanted to delete, whether the image was in fact deleted, and/or what image is now being presented to the user.